Beautiful hangover
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Esta historia participa en el Reto relámpago "10 minutos en el paraíso" del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"


D Gray man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto relámpago "10 minutos en el Paraíso" del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

El tema que utilicé fue "Sexo por deseo"

 **Beautiful hangover**

Road Kamelot se encontraba en la habitación del joven exorcista dueño de sus afectos, tal vez un poco locos, tal vez un poco extraños, pero afectos al final de cuentas. Ese chico tan amable pero tan fuerte a la vez, le llamaba la atención cómo nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Había estado visitándolo a menudo, demostrándole cuánto lo quería, tanto con palabras como con hechos. Él sin embargo, no mostraba el más mínimo interés en ella y eso la frustraba.

Era cierto que no la rechazaba, aceptaba sus palabras acarameladas y los besos que audazmente le robaba, pero a pesar de eso, él no hacía nada para retribuirle aquél afecto.

Nada. Ni un te quiero. Ni un beso de buenos días, buenas noches o lo que fuere. Porque había diferentes tipos de besos ¿no?

Sin embargo, Road no se daba por vencida. Ella obtendría algo de Allen Walker y por algo se refería en realidad a todo. Porque así era ella, no se iba a conformar con simplezas. Ella quería todo de él y todo de él era lo que iba a obtener costara lo que le costara.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente. Intentándolo una vez más. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para conseguir lo que deseaba? Ni idea. Pero ya habría algo que funcionara y cuando el día llegara, se convertiría en la Noah más feliz que hubiera. ¿Noah? Mejor dicho, el ser viviente en la faz de la Tierra más feliz que hubiera.

Porque Allen Walker lo era todo. Todo para ella. Si alguna persona lo rechazaba por sus extraños ideales, ella estaba ahí para darle todo su amor, aún si él aún no la aceptaba o no la necesitara.

Pero cada vez que sus pensamientos llegaban a ese punto, no podía evitar que una sensación de vacío y dolor llenara su pecho.

-No hay problema-se repetía a si misma-lo lograré, Allen Walker será mío-

Perdida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando la puerta se abrió. El dueño de sus afectos entró y ella no dudó en lanzarse a su cuello como ya era costumbre.

-¡Allen!-

-¿Road?-

Algo en el tono de voz del chico hizo que lo soltara enseguida.

Fue un tono de sorpresa, pero a la vez de alivio y felicidad. ¿Acaso le agradaba verla ahí? Pero, ¿por qué su mirada estaba tan diferente?

El joven solo la miraba a los ojos y ella no pudo evitar perderse en esa mirada llena de… ¿pasión? ¿amor? ¿deseo? ¿En verdad era eso lo que Allen decía con la mirada? ¿Por qué?

Pero no pudo siquiera verbalizar sus palabras, ya que sin darse cuenta Allen ya la tenía contra la puerta del cuarto. Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al golpearse contra la dura madera, pero se perdió en su garganta al ser callado por unos labios que reclamaron los suyos con ansiedad.

Ese beso era diferente a todos los que ella le había dado. Estaba lleno de sentimientos reprimidos y era definitivamente bastante torpe. A pesar de ello, no lograba seguirle el ritmo por más que intentaba adaptarse y pronto se quedó sin aliento. Por suerte, a Allen le ocurrió lo mismo y la liberó.

-Tú…-empezó él a hablar entre jadeos por la falta de oxígeno-siempre has querido que sea tuyo…-

-Sí…-fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

-Hoy…se cumplirá tu anhelo…-

-¿Qué?-

El peliblanco se acercó al oído de la chica frente a él para intentar hacerle comprender el porqué de sus acciones.

-Te deseo, Road…-

Road nuevamente no pudo formular palabra alguna al ser guiada suavemente a la cama, en dónde la recostó y la besó una vez más. El beso en esa ocasión fue mucho más apasionado y reclamante, aunque en esa vez sí logró adaptarse a su ritmo.

Allen ya no pensaba con claridad, lo única que sabía era que necesitaba de esa chica con urgencia.

Fue dejando un rastro de besos por toda su mandíbula y cuello hasta llegar a sus brazos, en dónde se detuvo para mirarla con reproche. Reproche que Road no entendía.

-Las cintas estorban-le dijo el chico y comenzó a desatarlas para quitarlas del camino.

Bajó también el cierre de su blanco vestido y de un jalón lo lanzó en algún lugar del suelo. Lamió su estómago desnudo, haciendo que ella suspirara por las nuevas sensaciones.

Se dedicó a besar y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras disfrutaba los pequeños suspiros y gemidos que ella lanzaba.

A pesar de que todo fue repentino, Road quiso participar, su anhelo se estaba cumpliendo después de todo, por lo que deteniendo a Allen de su labor, se sentó y le quitó la camisa para poder sentir su suave piel directamente. Allen era guapo lo sabía, pero ver su torso desnudo no se comparaba con nada.

Aunque verlo de esa manera hizo que deseara más. Se dirigió al cierre de sus pantalones siendo detenida por una suave mano.

-¿Por qué me detienes?-gruñó.

-Yo lo haré-

-Egoísta-

-Así será más rápido-se burló pícaramente.

Road cada vez se sorprendía más con el Allen frente a ella. Estaba cambiado. Especialmente en comparación con el Allen con quién se encontró en la ciudad rebobinada.

Aunque definitivamente las sorpresas que se llevaba eran cada vez más intensas.

Vio como Allen se puso de pie y deslizó entre sus piernas, tanto su pantalón como su ropa interior.

La chica sintió como su cabeza ardía y la garganta se le secaba. Tuvo el loco deseo de tener eso frente a sus ojos dentro de ella en ese mismo instante.

Allen notó su expresión.

-Todo a su tiempo, querida-

Y como estaba totalmente distraída con el espectáculo frente a sus ojos –y como no teniendo a aquél joven desnudo frente a ella- Allen aprovechó y le quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba. La tendió en la cama y se apoderó de sus pechos. Los jugueteó con sus dedos suavemente.

Allen sonrió pensando los lindos que eran.

Bajó su mano derecha para tocar su lugar más íntimo, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, solo seguía sus impulsos.

Estaba muy mojada y caliente.

Road se sentía desfallecer cuando Allen jugaba con sus pechos pero sentir sus dedos tocando suavemente sus pliegues era aún más excitante.

El chico la torturaba, acariciaba y apretaba su intimidad.

Era fascinante ver como Road se retorcía ante sus caricias, pero lo fue más cuando ella empezó a dar pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles, con una expresión que Allen nunca había visto antes en la Noah de los sueños.

Fue ahí cuando perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Sin avisarle, la penetró duro y fuerte.

Ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y un poco de dolor, pero Allen la calló con su boca, mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella.

No hubo tiempo ni necesidad de pensar en esa pequeña incomodidad, ya que ahora solo era consciente de la unión de sus cuerpos y las sensaciones que le provocaban.

Allen también estaba perdido en las sensaciones. Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a eso. Lo único que comprendía era que llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando hacer esto con Road. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentía realmente por ella? ¿La amaba? Tal vez… pero de una cosa estaba seguro. La deseaba con toda su alma y no había nada mejor que verla bajo él, disfrutando de sus atenciones, ¿dónde había quedado la Noah altanera? Esa chica era en realidad una mujer hecha y derecha disfrutando de una noche de buen sexo con él. Además, sabía que ella sí deseaba todo eso. Aunque se sentía un poco mal haber sido tan brusco. Pero ya se lo recompensaría en las siguientes ocasiones.

Sonrió divertido al ver como Road escondía su sonrojado rostro detrás de una almohada.

-¿Qué haces? Déjame verte-le dijo quitándole a la fuerza aquél objeto.

-Es vergonzoso…-admitió.

-Lo sé, pero qué importa. Es sorprendente ¿no?-

-Pervertido-

-Te recuerdo que tú me habías pedido esto antes-

-Hum-

Road amaba esa nueva faceta de Allen tan traviesa.

Él entraba y salía de ella con ansiedad, a veces lento, a veces rápido. Era una sensación sumamente agradable y gratificante. Road era bastante estrecha, lo que le hacía sentirse muy bien. Además que aunque ella dijera que era vergonzoso, movía sus caderas acorde con sus embestidas. Se notaba que lo disfrutaba como él y quería más y más de ese roce de sus cuerpos.

Se acercaba lentamente al final, lo sentía venir, por lo que aceleró un poco más y con un par de fuertes embestidas, logró terminar dentro de ella.

Estaba exhausto, su orgasmo fue tan potente que no pudo recuperar pronto el aliento. ¿En verdad se había contenido tanto tiempo?

Sin embargo, Road no había terminado junto con él, así que se esforzó un poco más para ayudarla con eso. Tomó aire y la penetró un par de veces más, ayudándose también con una mano, la cual acariciaba su intimidad y la otra uno de sus pechos. La besó con fervor y locura hasta que sintió como arqueó la espalda, envolvía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y con un ligero gemido de satisfacción llegaba al tan ansiado clímax.

Sudorosos, exhaustos y satisfechos se encontraban ahora.

Se tendió en la cama con ella al lado suyo para recuperar el aliento aún perdido.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, lidiando con su propio orgasmo. Esas nuevas sensaciones la llenaron por completo. Se sentía tan llena de vida y definitivamente con ganas de más, aunque no dejaría que Allen tuviera todo el control de la situación.

-Allen-llamó, acostándose sobre su pecho.

-¿Te lastimé?-preguntó él aún arrepentido.

-No. Fue genial. ¿Te estabas conteniendo, eh?-

Allen rodó los ojos. Ella se había dado cuenta.

-Te lo dije Road. Te deseo-

-Sabes que yo también, y ahora que ya te he probado una vez, quiero más-

-Oh-exclamó sonriente-¿en serio?-

-¿Tú no?-

-¿Tú que crees, Road?-

Definitivamente la deseaba. Probablemente fuera amor. Pero ahora estaba seguro de una cosa más. Road era su droga. Era adicto a ella. ¿Lo molestaba? Para nada. Nunca se cansaría de ella y de ahora en adelante, la adoraría como ella se merecía.


End file.
